Hombre de justicia
by alberto-M
Summary: El gran Torneo que involucra a distintos Universos, creado por Zen-oh-sama, será conocido desde el punto de vista del mortal más fuerte del Universo Once. ¿Cuál es la motivación de este hombre para participar?


**Hola a todos n.n He vuelto con otro One-shot. Esta vez tocaré el anime de Dragon Ball Super, y un personaje que me servirá como Long-fic. Espero os guste n.n**

 **Disclamer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

El hombre más poderoso del Universo Once y perteneciente a la Tropa del Orgullo, Jiren, había sido llamado por su capitán Toppo para conversar sobre algo urgente. El semblante serio y tranquilo de Jiren no cambia en ningún momento, ni siquiera con ver a nueve de los miembros más poderosos de la brigada que protege la justicia del universo frente a él.

—Toppo... ¿Que ocurre? —pregunta Jiren cruzándose de brazos.

Jiren es bastante callado y siempre va directo al punto, sin darle vueltas al asunto. Los miembros presentes de la Tropa se miran todos entre sí, estaban decididos a lo que sea por la Justicia que tanto aman pero no sabían cómo explicar algo así. El capitán, Toppo, es quien le pone al corriente del asunto.

—Jiren, eres de los pocos de este universo que conoce personalmente a Zen-oh-sama, debido a lo ocurrido en el pasado —dice Toppo, Jiren hace un leve asentimiento, recordando el pasado en el que Zen-oh estuvo a punto de ser víctima de un llamado Golpe de Estado Multiversal hace años, y él lo evitó—. Conoces también el peligro que supone tener a Zen-oh-sama como enemigo, y su poder sin igual —Toppo traga saliva, cosa rara en un hombre tan decidido en qué debe decir—. Los Zen-oh-sama organizaron un torneo para que los doce universos... no, ocho de los peores universos existentes participen. Quienes sean derrotados... todo su universo desaparecerá.

Jiren seguía serio, pero apretaba por donde sus manos descansaban del cruce de brazos. En su interior, justicia era lo que más amaba, y le desagradaba cualquier hecho que ponga en peligro universos, aunque el culpable sea Zen-oh. Pero tenía que aclarar un par de cosas antes.

—¿Los?

—Si... Según se filtró desde el Universo Diez, un aprendiz de Kaio-Shin llamado Zamasu eliminaría la existencia de todo mortal en los universos, viajando antes al futuro para burlar las reglas del tiempo, y viajar al pasado para unir sus planes con otro Zamasu y así ambos ir de nuevo al futuro. Al parecer, su primera víctima fue un Saiyajin llamado Son Goku, del Universo Siete, al robarle el cuerpo. De ése futuro vino el segundo Zen-oh-sama.

—Ya veo —dice Jiren, escuchando atentamente—. Explícame eso de que en vez de doce, sean ocho los universos participantes.

—Según dijeron, los universos con un nivel de poder humano mayor a siete se clasifican automáticamente para la salvación: el Universo Uno, el Doce, el Cinco y el Ocho. Le pregunté a Vermoud-sama por el puesto en donde estamos, después del Torneo de Exhibición donde empezó todo. Según nos dijo, somos el universo más fuerte que participa.

Pero ser el universo más fuerte no significa que alguien por sí sólo no los supere a todos, y la mayoría esté perjudicando la media. Eso aprendió Jiren en su defensa al Universo.

—¿Cuál es el premio? —pregunta Jiren tranquilamente, sabia que con un peligro así un premio proporcional existe.

—El ganador, aparte de que su universo no se verá destruido, puede pedir un único deseo de las Súper Dragon Ball. Cualquiera que sea.

Jiren no se mostró intrigado, aunque en verdad sí lo estaba. Jamás había oído de tales objetos, y ahora piensa en los deseos que pueden pedir... Hasta que sólo uno aparece en su mente.

—¿Ya sabéis qué deseo pedir?

—Justicia —dice Toppo haciendo una pose junto con los demás miembros de la Tropa. Y Jiren sonríe, algo que sólo la Tropa del Orgullo ve en privado. Con solo oír esa palabra del capitán y ver la actitud de los demás miembros, Jiren ya podía imaginar el deseo que buscarían. Deja de sonreír y mira a Toppo.

—Hay algo más que te desconcierta —dice Jiren mirando a Toppo, quien se ríe un poco.

—Eres muy bueno analizando a los demás —dice Toppo, y suspira—. Esta situación, el Daishinkan dice que el Zen-oh-sama del presente la decidió por sí mismo para que lo vea el Zen-oh-sama del futuro. Pero todo parece indicar que Son Goku fue quien le pidió a Zen-oh-sama que lo hiciera para poder pelear.

—Ya veo... —dice Jiren, aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que alguien que no fuese el propio Daishinkan pudiese pedirle algo así.

—¿¡Quien se cree que es ese hombre!? —grita Dyspo enojado, llamando la atención de todos. Estuvo aguantando la molestia tras enterarse de la noticia hasta ahora—. ¿¡No se da cuenta de que no solo los participantes, cientos de millones de inocentes morirán!?

—Es malvado y no le importan las consecuencias, incluso desafió a los Dioses solo para entretenerse —dice Toppo recordando la declaración del Saiyajin en el Torneo de Exhibición. La Tropa entera habla entre sí entre murmullos.

—Estas... bromeando, ¿No? —pregunta la única mujer de la Tropa del Orgullo, Cocotte. Está temblando de rabia—. Ese hombre arrogante, hasta tal punto...

—Dices que ese Son Goku es un Saiyajin, ¿no? —pregunta Casseral con el rostro serio, mirando a Toppo—. Esa raza nos dio un grave problema en el pasado, sería raro que exista bondad en ellos.

Jiren mira a Casseral. Hace años tuvieron que tratar con esa raza, y aún hoy día se le considera la peor misión de la Tropa del Orgullo, con tanta destrucción y muerte a sus espaldas. Se le nota al humano el enojo por lo ocurrido, odiando a la raza enemiga de esa misión.

—Tenemos que eliminar la maldad del Universo Siete, sin olvidar a los villanos de otros Universos que pueden haber reclutado los otros Dioses de la Destrucción —dice Toppo serio y mirando a los demás—. Esta es la participación más dura que ha existido nunca en los mil años de historia de la Tropa del Orgullo. Fallar es sinónimo de ser causantes de la destrucción de nuestro universo por nuestra ineptitud.

—Son Goku... —dice Jiren únicamente, y mira al líder de la Tropa—. Adivino que vuestra intención es ponerme al tanto de la situación, y reclutarme para poder ganar. Lo haré, todo sea por la protección del universo.

—¡Bien! —grita contento Dyspo—. ¡Ya somos suficientes!

—¿Bien, estáis listos? —pregunta Marcarita, el Ángel de su universo, apareciendo de repente junto al Dios de la Destrucción Vermoud, quien sonríe mirando a Jiren.

—Estamos listos, Vermoud-sama, Marcarita-sama —dice Toppo haciendo un respetuoso saludo junto con el resto de los miembros, y gracias a la técnica de Ki del Ángel se teletransportan a la arena designada para el torneo.

Luego de eso, las cosas van sucediendo rápidamente: primero la aparición de los demás guerreros del resto de universos participantes, luego la explicación de las reglas por parte del Daishinkan, y por último ver a Son Goku. Quería probar ese poder del Saiyajin, para comprobar qué tan fuerte es, aunque le desagradaba el hecho de que él fuese el que hizo que a Zen-oh se le ocurriese este torneo. Pero al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad, había algo raro en lo que sucedió antes con Zamasu y lo de ahora que no podía encontrarle sentido.

Y tras el breve intercambio de palabras, comienza la batalla, el todos contra todos planeado por los Zen-oh, y donde Jiren vio las consecuencias de la derrota.

Cae el Universo Nueve, Jiren mira a los dos Zen-oh que se divierten tras eliminar al universo. Como si eliminar inocentes no les fuera nada para ellos.

Luego es eliminado el Universo Diez, dejando sola a la pequeña Ángel elegida para acompañar a su Dios. Jiren odia ver la tristeza en los rostros de las personas.

La sorpresa le vino con el aumento de poder de Goku, tras la batalla que terminó con una Genkidama. Sabía del Migatte no Gokui, la técnica que permite alcanzar un estado al nivel de los Dioses tras pensar de manera egoísta en ganar por encima de todo, lo que aumentaba más su descontento hacia aquél hombre que derrotó al malvado aprendiz de Kaio-Shin. Pero tras un poco de tiempo a Goku se le acabo el estado, y decidió dejarle, pensaba que si conseguía hacerse mas fuerte, lo que conseguiría sería un milagro.

Su Ki le protegía mientras estaba en posición de loto para acumular la fuerza gastada contra Hit, y pudo enterarse de la eliminación del Universo Tres. Más desesperación se puede notar en el ambiente y los guerreros empiezan a cansarse. Incluso él mismo lo siente.

Luego de notar algo extraño e investigar, pudo ver a Freezer matar a traición a Vegeta, lo que le valió la expulsión del campo de batalla. Odia esas actitudes, pero al ver como Bills recrimina a un Freezer que de verdad se ve confundido, empieza a pensar que un participante posee control mental, y que usarlo ahora supone que el rival primero debía estar algo agotado mentalmente, aparte de poseer un poder de invisibilidad para que nadie, ni los Dioses de la Destrucción, se dieran cuenta. Y como le ocurrió a Freezer, otros fueron cayendo debido a esa habilidad. Y los actos se volvieron mas salvajes y sin honor.

El Universo Dos cayó en cuanto Ribrianne mató de una paliza a la indefensa Su Roas, valiendo su expulsión y la eliminación del universo, luego caen de la misma manera miembros de los universos siete y seis; incluso Toppo se sacrificó para proteger a su compañero Dyspo del ataque de Piccolo. En ese momento y por primera vez, Jiren suelta lagrimas por la muerte de su líder, con su cuerpo en los brazos.

Para Jiren, Toppo era mas que un líder y compañero, era la primera persona que confió en él desde su primer día en las Tropas del Orgullo, era como un padre para él. Jiren aprieta los puños, abandonando por unos segundos su semblante serio y dando lugar a enojo.

—Dyspo... cueste lo que cueste, ganaremos.

—Si, Jiren. ¿Como debo proceder?

—Buscaré y haré que esa persona culpable de estos actos quede eliminada de este torneo. No quedará impune en ese acto, y usaremos las Super Dragon Ball como planeamos.

—Este ya no es Jiren quien habla, sino el sentido de justicia del Universo Once —dice Dyspo sonriendo al ver un brillo de decisión en los ojos del ser más fuerte del Universo once. Jiren y Dypso deciden dividirse e intentar salvar a tantas víctimas de tamaña conspiración como les sea posible. Mientras los Dioses están murmurando algo, sospechándose los unos de los otros.

Jiren se mueve por el lado sureste del campo, buscando al causante y sin molestarse en esquivar a los otros participantes supervivientes que le ataquen porque su escudo de Ki evitaba cualquier ataque. Rápidamente, vió que A-17 y A-18 encontraron y echaron de la arena al causante, quien resultó ser del Universo Cuatro. No sabía Jiren cómo ellos dos pudieron descubrirle, pero lo agradece para no ver más víctimas por culpa de ese participante. Eso pensaba hasta ver cómo los Zen-oh, molestos porque el torneo se ensuciase de tales actos, eliminaron por completo al Universo cuatro en una rabieta.

—¡Ese tipo de tácticas para beneficiarse de la pelea no serán de nuevo aceptadas! —grita el Zen-oh del presente enojado.

—¡Eso, eso! —grita el Zen-oh del Futuro Alternativo, mostrándose ambos de lo mas molestos.

Jiren se molesta con ello, contra los Zen-oh. Se veían tan tranquilos, tan egoístamente felices en sus palcos que le daba un sentimiento de asco y desprecio que nunca muestra. Pero él no podría hacer nada... no, si que podría hacer algo para remediar esto.

Pocos quedan ya en la arena, con Dyspo echado de la plataforma gracias a un ataque combinado entre Caulifla y Goku sólo queda él del Universo Once en la arena. El Universo Siete sólo tiene a Goku en el campo y el universo seis tiene a Caulifla. Tres personas quedan en total, cada una luchando para su universo. Pero solo uno podría hacerle algo al mortal más fuerte del Universo Once, y es Son Goku, Caulifla perdió a Kale en una batalla y ahora mismo no era rival para ninguno.

Goku volvió a usar el Migatte no Gokui por tercera vez, y cada vez lo estaba manejando mejor y por más tiempo. El tiempo fluía lento, los golpes entre Goku y Jiren destruyen la arena, el Universo seis desaparece tras el Kamehameha de Goku que expulsa a Caulifla... Sólo están en la arena Goku y Jiren, y si el mortal del Universo Once debía ser sincero, sabía que era mala idea que ganase Goku: cada golpe trasmitía los deseos de cada uno, y en los de Goku solo había ganas de luchar contra el rival más fuerte. Así eran los Saiyajin, y no permitiría que tal persona se saliese con la suya.

—¡Kamehame...! —Goku, sonando con una voz entre la suya y Ozaru, combina el Kamehameha con el Migatte no Gokui, formando un ataque plateado que por primera vez sorprende a Jiren.

—Debo admitir que cuando peleas, tienes talento —dice Jiren, poniendo las manos enfrente.

—¡Haaaaaaaaa! —grita Goku lanzando el potente ataque, Jiren para el ataque con sus manos, por el ataque Jiren retrocede destrozando el suelo.

—Pero... Este estado es símbolo de qué tan poco te importan los demás —dice Jiren, mueve los brazos ladeando la potencia del Kamehameha, y luego golpea a distancia a Goku en el estomago—. Ataques producidos por la presión del aire son más difíciles de ver en tu Migatte no Gokui que los ataques físicos y los de Ki —aparece frente a Goku y lo golpea elevándolo al cielo. Se gira cruzado de brazos, y deja que la explosión producida de dejarle una esfera de Ki en donde golpea saque del torneo a Goku. El Saiyajin cae a las gradas y los Zen-oh ya levantan las manos para hacer desaparecer al Universo Siete.

—Jiren, ha sido bueno pelear contra ti —dice Goku con una sonrisa. Jiren le mira.

—¿Te arrepientes de esto? Millones han muerto por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —se señala Goku, confuso—. ¿Cuántas veces lo diré? Yo no planeé esto. Si además yo quería decir esto desde el principio, Gohan me dijo que no lo haga para evitar que cunda el pánico.

—¡Papá!

—Ya veo, eso era... —dice Muten Roshi mirando a Goku.

—Entonces no tuviste nada que ver en el asunto —dice Jiren, las dudas hacia Goku ahora están respondidas.

—Eso es verdad, y si sirve de algo me pensaba pedir en el torneo que... —tras decir esas palabras, Goku y todo el Universo Siete desaparece, quedando únicamente Wiss en el palco. Por unos segundos todo queda en silencio, salvo por los festejos de Vermoud por ganar.

—Ganamos —grita Dyspo, aunque no estaba contento, ni él ni el resto de la Tropa—. La Tropa del Orgullo mostró su poder al fin.

—Bien, ahora ambos Zen-oh-sama se encargarán de invocar al Súper Shenlong para que el ganador, Jiren del Universo Once, ofrezca su deseo —dice Daishinkan, cuando escucha a Jiren.

—No es necesario molestar a Zen-oh-sama —dice Jiren, los Zen-oh le ven dirigirse hacia las Súper Dragon Ball. El ganador del torneo alza las manos—. Teenakawo Iganeteshiso Uryurinomika Yodei Chomage.

—¡Uooooo, Jiren sabe el lenguaje de los Dioses! —gritan con una sonrisa los Zen-oh, pero ni Daishinkan ni Vermoud, ni Marcarita se impresionan ante eso, aunque sí los Ángeles del resto de universos, y los cuatro Dioses que estaán de observadores. Jiren invoca al Súper Shenlong de las Súper Dragon Ball, y el imponente dragón dorado mira al hombre.

—Ya veo... Ese Ki, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi —dice Súper Shenlong en la lengua de los Dioses—. La información de los actos ocurridos en el torneo me ha sido dada. Tú eres el ganador, puedes pedir tu deseo.

—Deseo que todos los muertos y eliminados de la existencia en este torneo vuelvan a la vida —dice sin vacilar ni un segundo Jiren, en el lenguaje de los Dioses. Ese acto sorprende al Dios Vermoud, que sí lo escuchó.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo Jiren!? —grita molesto el Dios de la Destrucción—. ¡Son Goku fue eliminado, el villano culpable de esta situación probó su propia medicina! ¿¡Por qué se reviviría a alguien como él!?

—Vermoud-san, le agradecería que recordase que Son Goku fue quien le dio la idea del torneo a Zen-oh-sama, cuando el plan original era eliminarlos a todos sin excepción ni explicación —explica Daishinkan con tranquilidad—. Mirándolo por este lado, le dio la oportunidad a un universo más para salvarse.

—También oímos las palabras de Bergamo en el Torneo de Exhibición, y Goku bien debería haberse rendido y ser su universo eliminado. Nos ahorraríamos este peligro que empezó por él.

—Vermoud-sama —dice Dyspo seriamente, mira al Dios—. Dijimos que derrotaríamos a los villanos, pero con este torneo, las bajas colaterales producidas son una inmensa mayoría. ¿Cuánta gente perdió a sus familias? ¿A sus parejas? O tal vez sean como nosotros y defienden el universo al que pertenecen como medianamente pueden. Yo apoyo lo que Jiren hace, y todos... Los que estamos vivos, estamos con él hasta el final.

—¿Estabais pensando en nombrar el mismo deseo si otro de vosotros ganaba? —pregunta Marcarita, curiosa mientras Jiren sigue cruzado de brazos y el dragón esperando.

—Así es. Nosotros eliminamos malvados para realizar paz...

—Pero que paz sería, construida sobre cadáveres inocentes —dice Jiren finalmente, la Tropa del Orgullo sonríe ante las palabras de Jiren. Luego mira al gran dragón dorado—. Haz mi deseo realidad, Súper Shenlong —dice Jiren de nuevo en ese idioma. El dragón asiente y abre la boca, produciendo una cegadora luz, y con una pequeña diferencia de tiempo entre sí, cada universo es restablecido y cada muerto y eliminado en el torneo aparece en las gradas. Luego de que el gran dragón desapareciese, las gigantescas esferas volverían a desaparecer para aparecer a otros lados de los Universos Seis y Siete.

—¿Eh? —se pregunta Gohan mirándose las manos, desconcertado al igual que todos. Luego es empujado por Vegeta, aunque el objetivo del Saiyajin era cierta persona.

—¡Freezer! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

—Puede sorprenderte, Vegeta, pero esa vez no fui yo.

—Fue el Universo Cuatro, valiéndose de tácticas de control mental, quien usó a su favor la norma de que un participante sería eliminado si mataba al contrario —dice Daishinkan con tranquilidad, Bills al oírle se levanta enojado y mira al Dios de la Destrucción del Universo Cuatro, Quitela.

—¡Maldito tramposo despreciable!

Mientras Quitela y Bills se insultan entre sí de la conspiración ocurrida, el Dios de la Destrucción Champa queda en medio y los Ángeles intentan separarlos, Jiren se marcha hacia sus compañeros con el objetivo cumplido: no sólo demostró que su universo es muy fuerte, sino que puede hacer alianzas con otros universos para mejorar más la Tropa del Orgullo.

Él es Jiren, un Hombre de justicia, y la cumpliría como él creía correcto.


End file.
